Lord Tirek
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= Summary Lord Tirek is the sixth main villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and easily one of the most dangerous. Tirek is a centaur from a land far away from Equestria and possesses the ability to steal the magic of other beings. Returning from a long exile in Tartarus, he sets forth to absorb all magic in Equestria, which he failed to do a millennia prior. Early on, he enlists help from Discord, who was initially sent to stop him, playing on the Draconequus' hubris in order to win him over. Knowing loyalty only to himself, Tirek is quick to betray Discord after regaining enough of his strength, eventually stealing even Equestria's Alicorn magic. However, shortly after achieving his goal, he is stopped and imprisoned once more by the newly released Rainbow Power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least High 6-C | 4-C |''' 4-C''' | 4-C '''| '''4-C Name: Lord Tirek Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old (Was around when Celestia and Luna were young) Classification: Centaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magic Absorption, Can interact with magic as if it had a physical form, Size Manipulation (Proportional to how much magic he absorbs) | Same as before to a greater extent, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, and Flight | Same as before to a greater extent | Same as before but to a much greater extent, Reality Warping (Gained from Discord) | Same as before but to a much greater extent Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than most fodder ponies, which are typically depicted to be on Spike the Dragon's level) | At least Large Island level '''(Stomped Shining Armor) | '''Star level (Was strong enough that he was confident in taking on the Alicorn princesses, who are able to move celestial objects such as the sun and moon with ease) | Star level (Was strong enough that he felt confident in taking on Discord, who he then defeated) | Star level (Showed to be near equal to Twilight Sparkle when she encompassed the power of 4 Alicorns) | Star level+ '(Absorbed all the Alicorn Magic for his own, basically doubling his already incredibly impressive power) 'Speed: Peak Human (Slightly below a basic pony) | Peak Human with Relativistic reactions (Can react to and defeat the Wonderbolts, who have been shown to be equal to or slightly faster than Rainbow Dash pre-Sonic Rainboom) | Likely Relativistic '''(Likely on par with the Alicorn Princesses) | '''Relativistic (Equal to fully Alicorn powered Twilight) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Should be on par with the average pony) | Class 1 | Stellar '(Should be roughly on par with the Alicorns) | '''Stellar '| Stellar |''' Stellar Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Large Island Class | Star Class | Star Class | Star Class | Star Class+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated dozens of fodder ponies at once) | At least Large ''Island level (Casually grabbed a bloodlusted Shining Armor's attack and ate it) | '''Star level (Had strength on par with the Alicorns) | Star level (Roughly on par with Discord) |'' Star level''' (Has his previous strength + Discord's, tanked Twilight's full power laser and immediately stood back up with a sly smile on his face, and it took multiple to make him even grunt in annoyance) | Star level+ '(Is far more powerful than he was in his previous form) 'Stamina: Average | Above average | High | High | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range (A few meters) | Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters with magic | Thousands of kilometers, had Discord's reality warping capabilities | Thousands of kilometers, had strength and attacks that were on par with Twilight, had the strength and magic of Discord inside of him | Same as previous, likely even farther Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Incredibly clever and manipulative, was able to manipulate Discord, who was able to do the same to the Mane 6. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Weakened Form | Base Form | Post-Shining Armor | Post-Mane 6 | Post-Discord | Full Power Lord Tirek Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite the fact that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: The Storm King (My Little Pony) The Storm King's Profile (Tirek was in his Post-Discord form) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4